Haunted
by Femvamp
Summary: Lana thinks about her and Sister Jude's relationship during the events of 2-9 The Coat Hanger (You know which scene) SPOILERS. I am really not sure about this one. Please tell me if I should continue this. ***NOW COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

Title: Haunted

Author: Femvamp

Disclaimer: American Horror Story belongs to Ryan Murphy and other people who aren't me

Spoilers: Season 2 Episode 9 The Coat Hanger

A/N: I wanted to do a story on the relationship between Lana and Sister Jude. This is what i have come up with. It is only the first chapter and I want to know if it is any good. I am not sure about this so I am not sure I will continue it. So please tell me what you think.

* * *

At first she thought it was another hallucination brought on by too many drugs. Its happened more then once. The truth was the nuns weren't completely wrong about her mind. In a few short months Lana had gone from believing what her eyes told her, what her mind told her, what her heart told her; to doubting everything. Between what passed as therapy, what happened with Thredson, and the drugs they made her take Lana often swore that the smoke that covered the common room like fog was covering her like an uncomfortable blanket. It was easy to think that seeing the new patient doing the death march toward her was nothing more then a strange illusion. What else could it be? Then she heard the room go deathly silent even the damn record player seemed to quite in her mind.

Sister Jude. It took her a moment to process what she saw because the woman walking toward her didn't look like the Sister Jude in her nightmares. She looked like all the other inmates in the asylum, more then a little fragile; more then a little broken. As she walked towards her, rubbing her writs like she had been restrained, Lana felt a sudden burst of sympathy for the woman who had been the source of so much of her anger and so many of her nightmares. Lana would not wish this, she would not wish Briarcliff, on her worst enemy. The woman paused briefly and that was when Lana came to a horrible realization; neither of them were the people they had once been two short months ago. So much had changed for both of them since the day they had met.

* * *

From the beginning they hadn't liked each other. If any relationship had started off on the wrong foot in Lana's life it had been the one with Sister Jude. It hadn't all been Sister Jude's fault either, Lana had come to Briarcliff Manor for an interview with Jude on their bakery but had really wanted to interview their newest inmate who everyone was calling Bloody Face. Of course the nun had been upset at her. However what she had done about it was inexcusable, criminal. It would also determine how the two of them would communicate for then on.

Briarcliff looked like any other building from the outside. That was the first thought Lana had when she first saw it from a distance. It was just a stray thought but it was a thought none the less. She had expected it to look different somehow; she wasn't sure why but she did. It actually looked cheery. It actually kind of looked like her elementary school from the outside; once you discounted the armed guards.

The first sign anything was different was the strange looking patient who wanted to play with her. The girl looked strange and Lana had a difficult time looking at her; and Lana immediately felt bad about it. The girl looked nothing but friendly and harmless. She even gave Lana a rose. It was rather sweet.

Then a young nun came to fetch her and walk her to Sister Jude's office. The nun gave her name as Sister Mary Eunice. She was a flighty person and Lana had given her no mind. She half listened as she spouted off facts about the asylum. It was only when they both came to a set of stairs that the full affect of the asylum hit her. Suddenly the sunny outside of the building disappeared and the darkness of the inside hit. She heard people moaning around her and saw all the inmates. The air was still and everything began to feel eerie. This was not a place she ever wanted to be.

Sister Jude had not been alone in the office when they had entered and the nun inside had chided the younger one for not knocking. Lana immediately understood the chain of command and took note. She also took note of the woman who seemed to be being punished for something and was getting her hair cut. She was curious but this wasn't why she had come to the asylum and yet she could help wondering; she couldn't help but asking. It was her nature after all.

Sister Jude was not someone who believed in modern medicine; modern science. She was an old fashioned Catholic who believed in prayer and punishment and Lana immediately realized that was how the asylum was run and she felt sorry for the people inside. These were sick people and many of them had no control over their actions and Sister Jude was the type to punish them anyway Lana made a point to never get on her bad side.

If she had only known she would spend the next few months on her bad side.

If she had only known maybe she would not done what she had done next.

* * *

She had gone home with visions of Pulitzers dancing in her head. Between watching Kit Walker being brought into Briarcliff and her interview with Sister Jude, Lana couldn't stop the thoughts of all her hard work finally being acknowledge by her peers. Briarcliff was a dark place, too dark. There was something wrong there she could feel it. There was something in the air that just felt wrong to her.

And Sister Jude...oh boy!

Lana had told Wendy, her lover...her love about it and Wendy like always had been supportive of her. Wendy wanted her to succeed as much as she did. The day she had met Wendy had been one of the happiest days of her life, only to be exceeded by the day they had moved in together. She had never been happier then that day. She had never been happier then the day she had told Wendy she had found a story that would make her famous.

Lana had known it was dangerous, oh she had known. She knew she might have been caught and maybe arrested. It wouldn't have been the first time a reporter had landed in jail for a story. However, never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would wake up tied to a bed.

Never in her darkest nightmares did she think she would wake up staring at the face of Sister Jude being told she had just been committed to the asylum by her lover...her love.

Never did she think her life which the day before had been so good would turn so awful. Lana watched as the woman who had destroyed her life walked out of the room and did the only thing she could, she screamed...

**A/N: I am really not sure about this. Please tell me if you think I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lana screamed.

They had come for her during breakfast. She had just sat down after being handed a tray of what passed as food. Walking into the cafeteria had been a surreal experience for her. Like everything else at Briarclif she expected it to look different somehow, dark, evil. Yet it looked more or less like any other cafeteria she had been in. She wondered if that was one of the weirdly static things in the world, every cafeteria was the same no matter the location. Schools, prisons, asylums, hospitals. They all had the same basic workup.

She had not gotten much sleep the night before and had spent most of it either pacing around her cell or writing on a piece of paper she had managed to pocket. Eventually however she had gotten into what passed as a bed and tried to sleep. It would do not good if she didn't. She needed to be at her best if she wanted to fight Sister Jude and Briarcliff.

Almost to the moment she sat down, or more to the point been directed to a seat and ordered to sit, she had been told that Sister Jude wanted to see her. Lana had almost asked why out of sheer frustration, but instead had gotten up and followed the orderly out of the cafeteria.

That's when she saw Sister Jude. Sister Jude had been the one to walk her to Dr. Arden's office. Lana should have known something was wrong when Sister Jude didn't try to make conversation or chide her for anything. The nun had been deathly quiet as they walked.

It had taken them only a few moments to grab her and get her into the bed. She fought them, of course, but it hadn't been the first time they had fought a naughty patient and she didn't stand a chance. She tried to explain that Sister Jude had kidnapped her; that Wendy was coming for her.

She tried to get them to help her; because Lana was a smart woman and she knew what was happening.

She knew what they were doing to her.

They wanted her to forget what she saw.

They wanted her to forget what they were doing to her.

Sister Jude had found the paper she had hidden in her pillowcase immediately. She had held a cell search, Lana realized pretty quickly it was mostly for her benefit. It had been a mistake to to tell Sister Jude that she would write an expose on Briarcliff when she had found the notes. It been a worse mistake to tell her that she didn't need them. She had a good memory after all.

Sister Jude was going to change that.

Lana looked up in horror as Dr. Arden shoved a tongue guard in her mouth affectively silencing her and then rubbed something gooey against her temples. That's when she saw Sister Jude walk towards her. She heard Dr. Arden and Sister Jude talking but what they were saying didn't register; she was too afraid.

This was not happening.

This was just a nightmare she would wake up from. Maybe it was her who had smoked too much pot and she would wake up next to Wendy and they would laugh about It.

This was not happening. Sister Jude was not doing this to her. Sister Jude was not standing above her holding something against her temples about to shock her with electricity. Not even Sister Jude was that cruel.

Then she felt electricity burn through her body and Lana did the only thing she could before everything went dark. Lana screamed.

* * *

Lana screamed.

Lana didn't know how she had gotten to the common room. The buzzing in her head was getting lower. She started to hear obnoxiously cheery music playing. Then she saw Kit Walker come into the room. That's when she realized she had a pencil and paper in her hand. She had to remember. She had to remember what Sister Jude had done to her. What this place was doing to her. She had to remember the tunnel.

Lana wasn't exactly sure why she invited Grace on her escape plan. She told herself it was because Grace was kind to her in a place so cruel. Maybe it was something else, she wasn't sure but when Grace had let her out of the bath Lana had wanted to help her but Grace had insisted on taking Kit with them.

Lana was not going to let that happen.

That was her only excuse for doing what she did next, something she would regret later. Sister Jude would make her regret it later. Sister Jude had a way of making even doing the right thing seem wrong. Lana wasn't sure why she took such pleasure in making her suffer but she did. Lana regretted doing the right thing.

They had been back in their cells for the night when the power had gone out. Lana had taken Grace to the first exit that they needed to go when Kit had shown up. Lana knew that she had to make a choice. Kit Walker was dangerous and he would do horrible things if let out into the world.

Lana knew she couldn't let Kit get out of Briarcliff, so she did the only thing she could do.

She screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

It had to be the storm.

That was the only explanation for what she had seen. Lana had heard that sometimes storms did strange things to people. The pressure in the air gave some people headaches. Some people could tell when it was going to snow when their knee started to hurt.

Maybe she could see monsters during a Nor'Easter.

That was the only explanation that made any sense otherwise Lana was afraid she really was going crazy. The only thing that made it the least bit bearable was that Lana was sure that Grace and Kit had seen what she saw. They had followed her back into the tunnels; back into Briarcliff like they were being chased. They had to have seen the monsters.

They had made a silent pact never to talk about it again. No one was to ever know about what they had done or what they had seen. If they did it would be the end of them. Lana knew it was possible that Sister Jude knew full well what was outside guarding the tunnels out of Briarcliff.

Sister Jude who had shown up to movie night drunk. It had been both fascinating and horrifying to see her so out of control. She had been talking crazy which was a dangerous thing to do in an insane asylum. Lana wanted to know what had caused her to drink herself into such a state, Seeing her like that was almost enough to make Lana feel sorry for her. Almost.

It had been Sister Jude who had chosen the movie. It was supposed to keep the inmates' minds off the storm. The movie had been only half through when Lana noticed that Kit and Grace had gone off on their escape. They, of course, didn't include her still being mad for what had happened during the last escape attempt. Lana didn't really blame them but Dr. Thredson had just told her about his fear that Wendy was in trouble and Lana needed to see her. Lana needed to make sure Wendy to alright.

Even though Lana knew Kit and Grace would be mad at her she made her excuse to Dr. Thredson. She didn't want to get him involved. He was a good man and the last thing she wanted was for him to get into trouble. Lana knew that Kit and Grace wouldn't be happy to see her but she didn't care. It was her tunnel. It was her plan.

And there were monsters guarding the way out.

It had to be the storm.

It was the only thing that explained everything. It explained the monsters, Sister Jude being drunk, it even explained Wendy not visiting because Wendy hated storms.

Yes, it had to be the storm.

Because if it wasn't the storm then Lana thought she might really be going crazy.

It had to be the storm.

**A/N**: I've noticed that after Nor'Easter Sister Jude and Lana don't really interact until The Coat Hanger. I may need to figure out how to work this a little. Hmmmm. Any ideas?


	4. Chapter 4

Sister Jude had been fired from Briarcliff. It should have filled Lana with some sort of satisfaction, some sort of glee but it didn't. It actually filled her with a strange sort of dread. Sister Jude was a monster that was a given but she wasn't the worst of the monsters. Lana knew there were worse monster both inside and outside Briarcliff. She had seen them with her own eyes. She had talked to them with her own mouth.

She knew their names and they knew hers.

Lana wanted to scream but that was a dangerous thing to do when you resided in the house of the insane so she kept as calm as she was capable of. She tried to explain to all those who would listen that Kit Walker wasn't the monster they thought he was but she wasn't someone who was to be believed. She was nothing but a poor lost soul who needed to be locked away.

Sister Jude would have believed her. Lana kept telling herself that even as each new person shook their head at the poor little girl who lost her mind. None of them believed her when she tried to tell them about Thredson. That he was Bloody Face and had killed all those women, including Wendy. She tried to tell them about his murder dungeon. She tried to tell them that he had assaulted her. They just nodded sadly and gave her more drugs, stronger drugs.

Lana knew she was one step away from being exactly what everyone thought she was. Insane. Crazy. One last adventure away from really losing her mind.

She knew she wouldn't regret killing Thredson even when Kit looked at her with those puppy dog eyes she had never noticed before. She had always seen them as evil, cunning. Now she knew why Grace had fallen for him in the first place. He had a charm about him that she had never seen because she had been so certain of his guilt. Now she at least saw it even if she could never be susceptible to it herself.

Lana wondered what Sister Jude would think of what she was planning. Would she be shocked and appalled? Killing the killer of women. Lana had every intention of following through with it. Once kitchen duty was over. She would do it. She would pocket the knife and kill the man who had destroyed her life, and killed her love.

She had always wondered what it was like inside the mind of a killer. This however was different. This wasn't just going inside a killers mind. This was becoming one. This was looking into a man's eyes and slitting his throat even if he was a monster.

Lana wondered why that didn't seem to bother her at all.

Lana wondered if that was what made her a monster


	5. Chapter 5

No one intended to make monsters. Lana was sure that Sister Jude thought she was doing something good and noble for the Catholic Church and God. It probably never occurred to her that blackmailing someone into committing their lesbian lover was not exactly a Christian thing to do.

Sitting across from a powerless and broken Sister Jude, Lana realized that the woman was not evil like she had once thought. Sitting there listening to her, of all things apologize for the terrible things she did; the criminal things she did. Lana wondered if she realized the full effect she had. Lana wanted to tell her about Thredson about the baby that was growing in her womb.

Lana wanted to blame her for everything.

For Wendy.

For the monster Lana saw herself becoming.

Instead she looked at the woman she once hated as she sat down after breaking that damn record. Lana had no idea how to react to this new thing in front of her. Sister Jude, she would rage against; this new thing; this broken thing. This thing that seemed to want to be her friend, Lana had no defense for,

"What do I call you then?" Lana said finally when they both realized no one was coming to take either of them away for the time being.

"Judy Martin." She held out her hand for Lana to shake and God help her Lana did, "Town drunk and whore."

Lana couldn't help the shocked look on her face. Maybe the name Judy was obvious but the rest was not something Lana would have thought of from the overly strict Sister Jude. Then again people had surprised her before.

"Nice to meet you." Lana finally said.

Judy Martin smiled, "I was a lounge singer of all things. Oh I had a voice but us Martins we love to drink...and then one night."

That's when she paused and Lana realized that Judy Martin wasn't just talking to her. She was telling her deepest secrets. That's when Lana understood the strange irony of the situation they were both in. Judy Martin was a patient in her own asylum and had no one to talk to. Out of all the people in the world; in the small little world they both inhabited, Lana was the closest thing she had to a friend.

Lana smiled at the woman she once hated more then anything in the world. The irony hit them both like a car crashing into them.

"I thought I killed her. How many lives have I destroyed? How many people have I left in my wake?" Sister Jude...Judy Martin asked finally.

Lana knew she could say so many things; things to make it better; things to make it worse. She said nothing instead. There was nothing she could say. They both knew that Lana's life was one of the lives that had been destroyed by Sister Jude and there was nothing either of them could do to change it. Not really. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"I will get you out of here."

Freedom wasn't something Lana wanted anymore. The truth was she had nowhere to go. Wendy was dead. There was no story, not really. The only thing she had left to fight for anymore was to save Kit and to get Thredson.

"That's not what I want anymore."

"What do you want?"

Lana paused a long time before she spoke, "Revenge."

Lana saw the resignation on Judy Martin's face. She wondered if this new woman sitting before her saw her as a monster she had created and was therefore responsible for. Was this some sort of Catholic penance she was still following? It didn't matter though, Sister Jude was a formidable enemy and Lana knew that Judy Martin would make a good ally.

"Then I'll help you get that."

Lana just nodded and lit another cigarette. She knew what she was asking. Sister Jude would never have agreed but this wasn't Sister Jude anymore and she wasn't the same Lana Winters who had first entered the asylum all those months ago who had called the guards on Kit Walker. She wondered what that woman, that Lana would have thought of her. She wondered what Wendy would think of her, of this monster she had become?

Of this monster she was becoming. This monster they had turned her into.

Lana wondered how many monsters she would create before she was through.

**This is the last chapter - THE END.**


End file.
